Core C will play a central and critical role in this P01. Three types of services will be provided. These are: A. Biospecimen Procurement, Handling and Distribution: A major function of the CORE will be to serve as a central site for receiving, cataloging, storing and redistributing samples from Nordic countries to the NRH. In addition, samples will then be sent to MDACC for redistribution and analyses there. B. Pathology Services: The second main objective will involve a coordinated effort by the Nordic pathology team headed by Dr. Reith and Dr. Adel EI-Naggar at MDACC who will implement standardized criteria for biomarker scoring and evaluation. They will coordinate and provide professional services for proper handling and processing of histopathologic materials. C. Pharmacology Services: This part of Core C will provide a number of pharmacology services that include analyses of plasma drug levels of Celecoxib and EKB-569 as well as eicosanoid metabolism within clinical biopsy specimens and animal tissues. Eicosanoids will be determined using a highly specialized tandem mass spectrometry procedure developed by the Director of this Core, Dr. Newman. In addition, mass spectrometry analyses of peptides will provide support to Dr. Mao's proteomics research in Project 3. As the clinical trial progresses to attain the targeted sample size, more Core effort will be required in the preparation and distribution of tissue sections for the translational research projects. The role of this Core will become increasingly important because proposed studies and further progress in the field of carcinogenesis research may identify new cellular, biochemical, or molecular genetic markers of interest. These will need to be tested and expanded using the tissue samples obtained through this project.